serpentcomicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Deity
Biography Personality Deity is a polite, calm, and thoughtful being. He values all forms of life. He is also shown to be blunt. He also likes to reason with his enemies, and will only attack when threatened. Deity cannot understand humans, who he views are doomed to die out. However, Deity can see the beauty in humanity, due to their potential and imagination, and is happy to serve alongside them. He also regrets having to destroy his enemies, but he ultimately knows that it was necessary. Deity shows a great desire to directly protect life. Deity frequently struggles to understand human behavior due to being a non-human sentient life form, as such he tends to come off as awkward and or uncomfortable to others. He makes judgments based on logic and treats choices as equations, and makes decisions based on what his calculations deem as the best choice or the lesser of two evils. Despite that, Deity continuously attempts to improve his understanding of the human mind. Powers and Abilities Powers= *'Omnipotence:' Deity has no "intrinsic field" making him a quantum being of unlimited power. **'Chronokinesis:' Limited only to his perception of time, Deity can clearly see his future and past from a third person perspective. Likewise, he can grant others with the "atemporal" vision. ***'Precognition:' A product of his Chronokinesis, Deity can see his own future in a theoretical sense. **'Molecular Reconstruction:' Deity is not limited to use this reconstruction power only on himself. He's taken apart most inanimate objects and even taken apart human beings. ***'Disintegration:' Deity is capable of using his power to completely disintegrate human beings. ***'Regeneration:' Deity can regenerate his entire body from total disintegration (down to the sub-atomic level), endlessly, as long as his consciousness survives. **'Energy Projection:' Deity doesn't need to touch or hold things in order to change their elemental structure, he doesn't even need to be solely conscious of his projections. ***'Energy Blasts': Deity is capable of creating fire beams of intense energy. This beam is incredibly powerful. ***'Force Field:' Deity is also capable of projecting powerful force-fields. **'Energy Construct Creation:' It is unknown whether some of the creations he makes is the manipulation of matter, molecules or entirely creative quantum energy constructs. **'Superhuman Durability:' Deity can withstand attacks of immense force with no visible damage to his exterior. Deity is also able to increase the durability of his physical form even further by manipulating his density and weight. **'Density Manipulation:' Deity can increase or decrease his own density and weight at will, allowing him to increase the durability of his physical form or make himself completely weightless. Effects of this ability include: ***'Superhuman Strength:' Deity can greatly increase his physical strength to immense superhuman levels by increasing his density ***'Intangibility:' Deity's control over his density, weight and mass give him the ability to phase through solid objects. As he does so, an aura of greenish-yellow light envelopes the part of his body that is phased through matter. When phasing, Deity can increase his density to destroy the object he phases through from the inside. With this ability, Deity can walk through walls. ***'Flight:' Deity can minimize his density to its lowest point in order to hover above the ground, granting him the power of flight. He can control his own motion-based force to move through the air at great speeds and instantly stop moving while in the air by completely, freezing his motion. **Immortality:' As a cosmic being Deity never ages. **'Superhuman Strength:' While in microscopic size, superhuman heights or in a seemingly normal form he has displayed great physical strength. **'Superhuman Durability:' Deity possesses incredible durability, as he was able to walk across the sun, unharmed. **'Invulnerability''' **'Telekinesis:' Deity is an extremely powerful telekinetic. He uses this ability in various ways such as ripping off a large metal door with his mind. **'Teleportation:' Deity can remove and reassemble the particles and molecules of any object from one location to another with a single thought. **''Bio-Fission:' Able to split and replicate his being, this ability has only been shown on himself. He's become many different completely sentient versions of himself that at first seem to be different entities, but are each a divided consciousness of Deity. ***'Bio-Fusion:' Likewise with his Bio-Fission ability, Deity can bring his sentient copies back into his body without any adverse side effects. It is unknown what would happen if someone were actually able to kill one of the clones, but more than likely nothing would happen to the original. **'Size Alteration:' Able to grow or shrink incredibly fast without a seeming limit. He displays great abilities and focus while at these sizes without a loss of control in any fashion. **'Reality Alteration:' Deity can warp reality at will. **'Cosmic Awareness:' Deity possess understanding of the workings of the universe on a cosmic scale, and has the ability to oversee other universes as he wishes. |-|Abilities= *'Genius-Level Intelligence:''' Deity is extremely intelligent, by far one of the most intelligent beings in the universe, with his tremendous intellect. Relationships Family Allies Enemies Category:Cosmic Beings